


Kitten

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Klance Kitten, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: I suck at tags and summaries.





	Kitten

"What are you doing?"

Lance jerks startle and shrieks, a hot flush heating his face. He swallows and lifts his head to glance at Keith.

He's been caught red handed and there was no way out of this now.

" _Hum_ … I… Well..." Lance rubs the back of his neck, stuttering his words out. He looks from the box to Keith who remains… Shocked? Surprised? Annoyed? Angry? Lance couldn't tell yet so he fakes surprise. "Oh look, it's a kitten."

He takes the grey cat from the box, pointing at the little ball of fur with a grin. The cat meows, flailing her paws a little as she fixes his eyes on Keith who simply blinks back, slowly and without reaction.

"I found her abandoned on the street just outside the apartment," Lance says in defence, cradling the cat and feeling her purr against his chest, poking into his clothes. "I couldn't leave her there all alone in the cold. She's just a baby. Look at how cute she is."

Still Keith remains silent and unchanged. His eyes move from Lance to the kitten who appears to be trying to climb Lance's torso.

"Oh, that tickles," Lance comments and giggles as the cat's whiskers brush his neck. He helps the cat by picking her again and lifting her up in the air. "Look at you, you're so cute. Yes you are. You're adorable. "

And then he's brushing his nose against hers and giggling even more.

Keith takes a step forward and raises his hand, tentatively petting the cat once she's back in Lance's arms like a baby.

The cat meows at the touch, her purrs vibrating through Lance and he thinks he can see a small glint of something in Keith's indigo eyes.

“She _is_ cute,” Keith comments quietly.

"So?" Lance asks then and Keith glances at him, hand still on the cat's greyish blue fur and carefully stroking it. "Can we keep her?"

Keith looks down at the kitten again and Lance sees the shift in his expression; his hard lines smooth down and his eyes soften as the cat nudges his hand forward so he could pet her again.

Keith smiles, a genuine smile that for some reason opens a different kind of butterflies wings on Lance's stomach.

"Yah, we can keep her," he finally says.

Lance gasps in surprise and then leans forward to plant a quick kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, the cat meowing in his arms and wanting to play with Keith's sweater.

Two rosy patches appear on Keith's cheeks and Lance feels a bubble of proud giddiness at the sight.

"What should we call her?"

"Kitten since you won't let me call you that," Lance replies automatically glaring mockingly at Keith who rolls his eyes, an amused smirk tugging at his lips.

"How about Blue?" Keith suggests.

Lance pauses to contemplate the name, whispering it until it sinks into him, the low meow all the confirmation he needs.

He looks down at the cat in his arms, Keith's fingers still tracing circles on her bluish grey fur and green eyes fixed on her tail that pokes between her short legs.

"Welcome to the family Blue," he says before smiling at his boyfriend who returns the same warmth with a kiss on his forehead while Blue purrs contentedly between them.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
